<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toss a kiss to my witcher by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561121">Toss a kiss to my witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya'>Anya (AnyaMurdoch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Plecenie wianków, Płotka jest shipperem, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt dzielił łoże z wieloma osobami, ale nigdy tak naprawdę się z nikim nie całował.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toss a kiss to my witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zainspirował mnie do tego fica pewien fan art z https://shipwrecked-nawtali.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier siedział ma środku polany i w skupieniu plótł wianek z rosnących wokół mleczy i rumianków. Niemalże cała łąka przypominała złoty kobierzec.</p><p>Słońce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi, sprawiając, że niebo przybrało piękny brzoskwinowy-błękitny kolor.</p><p>Nieopodal w cieniu drzew, Geralt rozpalił ognisko i przygotowywał wywar z ziół potrzebny do eliksirów. Raz po raz spoglądał na Jaskra, który zajęty kwiatami nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Geralt raz czy dwa zawołał go, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko wesołą piosenkę.</p><p>Geralt przysłuchał się słowom przyśpiewki. Mówiła o pocałunkach słodkich jak maliny. Wiedźmin skrzywił się. Te uczucia. Nie lubił gdy bard śpiewał o miłości, pocałunkach i innych słodkich rzeczach. Głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie poczuł tych uczuć. Nigdy też tak naprawdę z nikim się nie całował. Owszem, uprawiał sex. Może gdzieś pomiędzy ktoś musnął jego usta, może on musnął czyjeś. Ale to był popęd i jego zaspokojenie. Nawet tego nie pamiętał.</p><p>Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Jaskra i jego pełne, różowe usta. "A gdyby tak..." pomyślał i potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł całować Jaskra. Bo to Jaskier. Irytujący wrzód na pięcie. Gdyby teraz go pocałował bard już na zawsze został by przy jego boku. </p><p>Cisnął do wrzątku łodygę jakiegoś zielska i zamieszał. </p><p>Płotka pasąca się nieopodal zarżała z wyrzutem.</p><p>- Nie ma mowy, Płotka! - mruknął Geralt.</p><p>Klacz znów zarżała i zaryła nerwowo kopytem w ściółce.</p><p>Geralt łypnął na nią spode łba i skrzywił się jakby wlaśnie jadł szczaw.</p><p>Wstał i otrzepał spodnie ze ściółki.</p><p>- No co? Potrzeba mi rumianku i bławatków - mruknął do zwierzęcia, które zarżało zadowolone.</p><p>- O, Geralt! Jak ci sie podoba mój wianek? - Jaskier założył plecionkę na głowę, gdy Geralt uklęknął przy nim i zaczął zrywać rumianek.</p><p>- Bardzo... Twarzowy -mruknął wiedźmin skupiając wzrok na trawie i kwiatach. - Ja ten... Yyy... Potrzebuje tego do... Wywaru - zająknął się.</p><p>Jaskier uśmiechnął się i znów zaczął nucić.</p><p>- Mogłeś krzyknąć to wybrałbym co ładniejsze gałązki i ci przyniósł.</p><p>- Chciałem rozprostować kości.</p><p>Jaskier poprawił wianek na głowie, po czym złapał Geralta za rękę.</p><p>- O co chodzi Geralt? Nie mów, że o rumianek bo jest ci on do eliksirów nie potrzebny - chabrowe oczy Jaskra wbijały się w Wiedźmina, który spąsowiał na koniuszkach uszu.</p><p>- Kurwa - mruknął. - Bo ta piosenka... Ta którą nuciłeś o... całowaniu....</p><p>- Tak? Co z nią?</p><p>- Jest bardzo ładna - palnął Geralt i od razu miał ochotę się uderzć w twarz.</p><p>Jaskier uniósł brwi zdziwiony. Geralt nigdy nie komplementował jego twórczości.</p><p>- Geralt o co chodzi? Zachowujesz się dziwnie... - Jaskier był lekko zaniepokojony. Coś musiało się stać. Może nie do końca umył buteleczki i eliksiry się zmieszały? Albo jakaś leśna złośliwa wróżka rzuciła czar?</p><p>- No bo... - Geralt spojrzał na Jaskra wzrokiem zmokniętego szczeniaka - śpiewasz o rzeczach, których nigdy nie poznałem.</p><p>Jaskier zamrugał i usiadł na piętach.</p><p>- Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy się nie całowałeś?!</p><p>- Tak... Napisz o tym piosenkę - żachnął się Wiedźmin.</p><p>- Nie zamierzam - odpowiedział bard i chwycił Geralta za rękę. - Siadaj.</p><p>Wiedźmin usiadł, a Jaskier wślizgnał się między jego kolana, obejmując swoimi kostkami biodra Geralta.</p><p>- Co robisz?</p><p>- Ciii... Zamknij oczy - polecił Jaskier, ale Geralt nadal patrzył podejrzliwie na barda. - Zaufaj mi.</p><p>- Bardziej ufam głodnej Kikimorze niż tobie - Geralt z niewiadomej przyczyny uznał, że to dobry moment by podroczyć sie z bardem. Niemniej jednak zamknął oczy i po chwili poczuł jak Jaskier bierze jego ręce i kładzie je na swoich biodrach.</p><p>Następnie poczuł delikatne, miękkie dłonie mężczyzny na swoich szorstkich, nie ogolonych policzkach.</p><p>Następne co poczuł to miękkie delikatne i słodkie muśnięcie w kąciku swoich ust</p><p>Cofnął głowę i otworzył oczy.</p><p>- Spokojnie - Jaskier delikatnie pogładził go po policzku i przyciągnął do siebie.</p><p>Delikatnie muskał wargi wiedźmina, by co raz śmielej zagarniać je dla siebie.</p><p>Geralt w końcu całkowicie poddał się temu co robił z nim Jaskier i zaczął naśladować ruchy jego warg i języka. W końcu poczuł i zrozumiał o czym śpiewał bard. I był pewien, że tego nie zapomni.</p><p>Gdzieś za nimi rozległo się radosne rżenie konia.</p><p>Geralt oderwał się się od Jaskiera i gniewnie spojrzał w stronę lini lasu.</p><p>- Zamknij się, Płotka! - warknął po czym wrócił do całowania swojego barda.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Co ja robię ze swoim życiem?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>